The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes a plurality of gears actuated by a synchronizer actuating system. The synchronizer actuating system generally includes a synchronizer that is operable to engage a transmission gear set. The synchronizer is coupled to a moveable rail having an apply finger. The synchronizer is moveable by the apply finger and rail between various positions, including a neutral/detent position. The DCT typically has extra hydraulic pressure, and therefore the apply finger may be hydraulically actuated by a piston arrangement.
One such piston arrangement includes three area pistons that engage the apply finger to hydraulically actuate the synchronizer actuating system. With a three area piston arrangement, it is possible to employ a hydraulic neutral position wherein hydraulic pressure is applied to all three pistons to place the apply finger in a neutral position.
However, the neutral position of the three area pistons and therefore the neutral position of the apply finger with respect to the neutral position of the synchronizer may vary in any given transmission due to tolerance stacking and assembly issues. Therefore, there is room in the art for a synchronizer actuating system that calibrates the hydraulic neutral position of the piston arrangement with the neutral position of the synchronizer for any given transmission.